Amour Masqué
by Miyuuloki
Summary: Miranda doit aller cherché la clé de la salle d'entrainement dans la chambre de Kanda pour un certain lapin du fait de sa trop grande gentillesse mais que ce passerait-il si elle rencontre le loup en personne?Venez lire amateur de se couple peu ordinaire
1. 1ère Lune

**Amour Masqué **

Orayo Mina =D Les Personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino mais l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination =)

Première fic sur un couple pas du tout ordinaire Kanda & Miranda quand la dureté rencontre la douceur xD

Voilà j'espère que ça va vous plaire soyez indulgent et gomen pour les fautes si y'en a x)

Bonne lecture ! Le chap 2 arrivera mercredi je pense ^^

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 1 : 1er lune<span>_

**Sa vision se troubla rien qu'a la vu de cette porte et mit tous ses sens en alerte. **

**_'' Est – ce que je vais osez pénétré dans la tanière de l'ours mal léché ?''_ se demanda Miranda qui se haïssait d'avoir dit oui au lapin déganté. C'est simple elle était là , Complétement tétanisé devant cette porte qui bien que son occupant n'était pas là dégagé tout de même une aura puissante et dévastatrice. Et pourtant cette même porte elle l'avait ouvert tant de fois dans ses rêves … à cette pensé Miranda rougit jusqu'au oreille et se plaqua les mains sur les joues, fermant les yeux pour tenter d'oublier ses pensées impures qui l'habite depuis quelques missions déjà. Puis elle se reprit et se rappela de sa dite bêtise ça lui apprendra à être infiniment gentille !**

**_ quelques instant plutôt _**

**lavi :_ '' Bouuu jveux m'entrainer mais c'est Kanda qui a la clé ! Et il a dit que la prochaine fois qu'il me voyait il me découperait en rondelle avec mugen ! _**

**_Ahh Miranda _( en mode yeux tout kawaii ) _Tu pourrais allé chercher la clé dans la chambre de Yuuu enfin de Kanda _( il a trop peur de se faire trucidé d'avantage )**

_**S' il te plait ! J'en ai vraiment besoins =D '' **_

**Miranda : _'' Bon bon … eu … d'accord mais je fais quoi si il est dans sa chambre ? ''_ Demanda la timide jeune femme qui commencé déjà à être mal à l'aise rien qu'a la l'idée de transgressé la règle que kanda à mit un point d'honneur à faire craindre et qui est '' NE SURTOUT PAS RENTRER DANS MA CHAMBRE OU JE TE TUE ! '' L'écho de la vois rude de kanda semblait tout d'un coup résonner dans sa tête. **

**Elle frissonna.**

**Tout sourire le bookman lui répondis non moins content d'avoir encore une fois profité de la gentillesse de son ainé. **

**Lavi : _'' Oh t'inquiète il est dans le bureau de kumuii en ce moment alors va, je t'attend a la bibliothèque merci infiniment tu me sauve la mise ''_ =D **

**Miranda : _'' Lavi attend '' _**

**mince il est déjà partis -_-' ce dit- elle en effet le jeune garçon au cheveux roux avait filé a la vitesse du son de peur que la belle brune ne revienne sur son envie de l'aidé dans cette tache oh combien périlleuse ! Miranda resta là venant juste de comprendre ce qu'elle allait devoir faire et se décida enfin a aller accomplir sa mission pour sauver un de ses amis sa vaut le coup se répéta t-elle sans cesse.**

**_ Fin du flash back _**

**Miranda émergea de ses souvenirs, inspira un bon coup et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle tourna délicatement la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sur une chambre déserte simplement meublé d'une commode, d'une table de chevet et d'un lit qui était collé au mur près de la fenêtre. Au fond une 2ème porte menait surement a la salle de bain. Miranda entra alors dans la chambre et referma la porte avec douceur comme si kanda risqué de l'entendre. Une cloche de verre était aussi présente dans la chambre Miranda venait juste de sans apercevoir. Un lotus y était enfermé et trois de ses pétales jonchées le sol de la cloche de verre. Elle se rapprocha de plus près et elle se sentie comme attirait par cette fleur si belle, elle tendit alors la main vers la cloche jusqu'à se que ses doigts touche délicatement le verre. Tout d'un coup elle sentit un objet pointu et froid être pointé sur son dos. Trop absorbé par le lotus elle n'avait pas entendu Kanda rentré dans la pièce. Le garçon déjà bien énervé par komuii, le savant fou, n'était pas de bonne humeur . ( vous me direz quand est-ce qu'il est de bonne humeur ? XD avec ses sobas peut être ? A médité ;) )**

**Kanda : _'' Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! ''_ Sa voix froide et rude résonna dans la petite pièce. Miranda se redressa effrayé et se retourna vers son interlocuteur qui n'avait pas encore baissé son mugen. Elle repensa a leur rapprochement de ses dernier mois et n'osa pas croisé son regard aussi glacé qu'enivrant.**

**Miranda : _'' Je je .. '' _elle avait du mal a parler. Sa gorge était nouée et la douleur dans sa poitrine ne faisait que s' accentué. **

**Kanda : _'' Et bien quoi ! Répond bordel Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Jte préviens j'suis pas d'humeur pour ça ''_**

**pour ça. Pensa t-elle . Il est vrai qu'il se désiré l'un l'autre mais juste quand il était en mission car en dehors de ça Kanda ne voulait jamais la touché. Il était trop occupé a s'entrainer disait-il ! Mais elle , elle savait qu'il ne la prenait que pour un passe temps et elle s'en voulait de ne pas penser comme lui. Elle baissa la tête honteuse de la situation, de ses sentiments répugnants qu'elle éprouvait pour un homme possédant un cœur de pierre. Et pourtant elle en rêvait oui elle rêvait de son regard glacé, de son touché qui la surprend juste à la fin d'une rude bataille et même de ses fines lèvres qui laisser sans ménagement entrevoir des traces rouges étendus sur tout son corps et qu'elle avait bien du mal à dissimuler. **

**Sa main se posa alors sur sa poitrine et elle sentit que son cœur se serrer, il se tordait c'est une évidence elle avait mal en la présence de cette homme qui n'avait envie d'elle qu'après avoir été excité par le goût de la bataille et l'odeur du sang. Kanda la regarda alors d'un regard suspect et elle dénia enfin répondre d'une traite sans marqué de pause pour se donner du courage.**

**Miranda : _'' Et bien j'ai besoin de la clé de la salle d'entraînement ! ''_**

**Ouf se dit elle soulageait. Kanda décida après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation de baissé mugen et dit d'une voix que Miranda avait rarement entendu, sa voix était un subtile mélange de miel et de souffle chaud. **

**Kanda :_ '' Tss , Je te crois pas c'est pas ton genre de t'entraîner mais toi ton truque c'est de faire le larbin pour les autres aussi naïve que tu es ! _**

**Miranda : _'' mais mais '' _**

**Elle essaya de se défendre mais rien ne sortait car c'était pour tout dire la vérité ! Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait clairement un décalage entre le ton de sa voix suave et ses paroles dures. Il la coupa et continua. **

**Kanda : _'' Urusai ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Tss tu es pas possible ! Venir ici et t'agiter son mon nez c'est impardonnable ! C'est clair tu me dégoute avec tes petites manières d'altruiste complétement névrosée ! '' _**

**Kanda lui faisait le regard qui tue et on pouvait y distinguer la personnification de la colère elle même dans ses yeux de jais.**

**Miranda choquait se mit à pleuré se qui eu le don d'agacé le kandoka. Elle reniflait et se maudissait de désiré un homme aussi foncièrement mauvais ! Elle releva la tête quand elle entendu son fameux ' Tss ' et que celui – ci lui avait même tourné le dos en prime ! Elle osa enfin rétorqué et déclara toute tremblante.**

**'' Décidément je ne te comprend pas Kanda-kun ! Je voulais simplement la clé et rien d'autre ! De toute manière je sais bien que tu es le genre d'homme à me vouloir uniquement comme défouloir après une rude bataille ou l'euphorie du moment ou je te retrouve à la porte de mon méprisable lit ! C'est toi qui est RÉPUGNANT ! ''**

**Elle avait hurlé se dernier mot comme pour se libéré de se poids si lourd qui pesait depuis un moment sur son pauvre cœur déjà bien affaiblit. Puis elle réalisa se qu'elle venait de dire et mit immédiatement ses mains sur sa bouche comme pour pouvoir ravalé ses mots . Kanda serra mugen dans sa main et se retourna lentement. Puis il posa un pied devant l'autre avec autant de douceur se qui parut inhabituel. Sa respiration était saccadé et ses tempes ne cessaient de cogné, se qui angoissa d'avantage la petite brune qui se dit que la fin de sa vie venait de sonner et qu'elle ne verrait certainement plus le soleil se levé à son grand regret mais pourquoi lui avait elle parlait ? Elle pouvait tout simplement continué a enduré les sautes d'humeurs de son amant sans un mot, en silence. Après tout elle ne détestait pas vraiment ça ... **

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà que va faire Kanda ? A suivre ... ^^ <strong>

**Petite reviews ça fait toujours plaisir mais si c'est pour critiqué méchament ça sert à rien la petite croix en haut a droite est là xD **

**sinon les petits mot gentils ou les idées d'améliorations eux sont les bien venus =D **

**Amicalement votre bloody ! ;)  
><strong>


	2. 2ème Lune

**2ème Lune**

Kanda n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres de Miranda. Celle-ci ferma les yeux comme pour se persuader que tout aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une délicate pression humide sur ses lèvres. C'était chaud et doux puis une légère morsure l'obligea à entre ouvrir ses fines lèvres. Une perle de sang coula directement dans la gorge du dit agresseur qui venait de forcé le passage de ses lèvres certes avec beaucoup plus de finesse qu'a l'accoutumé mais cela n'allait pas duré se dit la petite brune. Effectivement Kanda n'étant pas du genre patient, il avait introduit avec force sa douce langue rougit par l'envie. Miranda surprise ouvrit immédiatement les yeux pour voir que Kanda la tenait fermement et continué progressivement a intensifié leur baisé. Prise dans un tourbillon de sensation toute plus suave les unes que les autres, elle se laissa emportait par ce ras-de-marais envoutant.

Après quelques minutes interminable Kanda rompit avec rapidité le baisé et partit cherché la fameuse clé dans sa commode. Il se tourna brusquement face à Miranda qui affichait des joues plus rougit par le désir qu'une jeune mariée et qui présentait une respiration saccadée. Kanda la regarda un moment avec sa nonchalance puis lui balança la clé et dit d'une voix roque :

Kanda : '' Voilà la clé maintenant vas t'en ! ''

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, y entra et claqua violemment la porte laissant Miranda seule, complétement désemparé par son attitude. Elle soupira et s'empressa de quitter la pièce sans dire un mot même si cet acte l'avait surprise elle se maudissait d'avoir ressentit autant de plaisir pour un simple baiser de la part du kandoka.

_ Plus tard à la Bibliothèque _

Mianda : '' Tien voilà la clé ''

Lavi : '' Wa merci Miranda t'es génial ! ''

Miranda parut un peu gêné puis elle vu que Lavi ne se préoccupait déjà plus d'elle. En effet le bookman observait avec instance un certain jeune homme au cheveux blanc assis de l'autre coter de sa table à la bibliothèque. Il était entrain de rédiger son rapport de mission. Miranda comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas la seule à caché ses sentiments sous un masque. Pour elle s'était son masque de timidité et bien pour Lavi il ne fait aucun que c'est son sourire enjôleur qui cache une douce et amer vérité d'un amour bien controversé. Elle osa tout timidement demander a Lavi LA question car après tout celui-ci est son ami :

Miranda : '' Hum … Lavi... Je peux te poser une question ? '' _demanda t-elle hésitante_

Lavi : '' Oui bien sur ! C'est tout à fait normal après le défit que je t'ai demander ''

_Il lui fit un clin d'œil signe qu'il répondrait avec plaisir à sa question en contrepartie de son immense service qu'elle venait de lui rendre._

Miranda : '' et bien … J'ai remarqué que tu observais beaucoup en douce Allen en ce moment donc je me demander si .. ''

_Il ne la laissa pas finir et répliqua en se leva brusquement un peu vexé _

Lavi : '' Et bien quoi ! Tous le monde cache des choses ! On a tous nos petits secrets n'est-ce pas ! Miranda toi aussi tu louche un peu trop sur Yuu non ? ''

Miranda : '' je … je … ne le prend pas mal Lavi je.. je pensais juste que peut être je pourrais me confié à toi et qui sait peut être t'aider … Gomenosai ''

_Elle allait partir les yeux pleins de larme et la honte inscrite sur son visage mais Lavi la retenait par le bras et l'attira vers lui puis la serra dans ses bras et lui chuchota :_

Lavi : '' Tu as raison c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Après tout toi et moi cachons notre amour interdit sous un masque... Oui je suis littéralement captivé par le garçon au cheveux couleur de neige, par sa gentillesse, par sa douceur et sa force … C'est un secret entre nous d'accord et puis je sais depuis un moment se qui se trame entre toi et Yuu je les vu sortir plusieurs fois de ta chambre après nos mission. Je suis un bookman après tous ! Et je comprends que ça puise te faire mal, Yuu n'est pas du genre très sentimental ''

_Miranda se mit alors à pleurer, elle pouvait enfin se confier. Cet amour masqué elle n'en pouvait plus, elle étouffait ! _

Miranda : '' Oui il ne voit que se qui l'arrange ! Je ne sais jamais se qu'il pense, son masque à lui à l'air de tellement lui coller à la peau que je ne sais plus vraiment si s'en est un ! Je le hait et pourtant je me hait encore plus de tant apprécier ses caresses c'est plus fort que moi il me hante partout ou je vais ! ''

_Sur ses derniers mots elle s'effondra de nouveau en larme. Elle et Lavi resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes pleurant leur amour dévastateur..._

Miranda se rappela alors une lettre qu'elle avait écrite pour se défoulé les mots suivants raisonnés dans sa tête encore encore :

_'' Ne me regarde pas tu ne me connais pas _

_tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu _

_tu ne voie que ce qui t'arrange _

_tu ne te montre pas sous ton vrai jour _

_nous le savons tous les deux_

_ton masque n'est fait que pour me troublé _

_ton insolence et ta désinvolture ne m'impressionne en aucun cas _

_et tu le sais très bien... _

_tu es fascinant et inintéressant a la fois _

_mais comment fais tu pour rester si froid _

_quand tu me regarde me débattre avec les chimères de mon passé_

_je te hais d'un amour masqué _

_je ne te l'avouerai jamais _

_j'ai ma fierté oui cette même fierté que tu méprise tant '' _

_( 2 extraits d'un de mes poèmes '' Amour Masqué '' )_

Il cessa leur étreinte quand les hauts parleurs firent retentir la voix de l'intendant Komuii Lee, aussi appelé le savant fou au sister complex tenace :

Komuii : '' Chère exorciste Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, Miranda Lotto et Lavi vous êtes attendu dans mon bureau pour une nouvelle mission ! Vous êtes donc prier de vous rendre immédiatement dans.. ba dans mon bureau .. Bon je m'embrouille donc je vais arrêterrrrr ! Quoi.. non Reever ne reprend pas le microooooooo '' _Un gros Boum retentit et le commandant Reever reprit alors la parole :_

Reever : '' Veuillez l'excuser il a décidément trop bu de café _*sourire gêné que personne voit mais imagine très bien =P*_ Bien les exorcistes citer précédemment nous vous attendons tout de suite ! Voilà bonne fin d'après midi à tous ! ''

Le message prit fin, Lavi et Miranda se regardèrent puis se dirent que se n'était pas trop le moment de les envoyer en mission avec leurs problèmes amoureux ! Enfin il faut faire avec. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de Komuii qui les fit entré. Kanda était déjà là , assis sur le seul canapé présent ou plutôt le seul qui émergé de toute ses piles de paperasses. Il avait les bras et les jambes croisés il ne portait aucune attention à Miranda qui se sentait attristé de voir encore ce masque de fer.

Kanda avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était comme à l'accoutumé mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait supporté sa faiblesse face à ce petit bout de femme qu'il avait envie de serrer dans ses bras à chaque instant, une envie telle qu'il voulait la serrer si fort qu'il la briserait et ainsi les morceaux lui appartiendraient définitivement !

Tous le monde s'assit mais Allen arriva en retard et la conférence pour la nouvelle mission put commencé. Komuii prit la parole avec pour une fois beaucoup de sérieux :

Komuii : '' Votre mission est de vous infiltré dans le sublime château de Versailles ! On nous a rapporter qu'il y a déjà plusieurs mois un tableau voit son occupante disparaître chaque nuit en d'autre terme le tableau se retrouve vide à la nuit tombé. Il s'agit du fameux tableau de la reine Marie - Antoinette présent dans le petit Trianon. Le traqueur que nous avons envoyé nous a rapporter qu'une lumière aveuglante apparaît avant sa disparition et à sa réapparition dans le tableau. Il y a de forte chance que ce soit une innocence c'est pourquoi vous partez sur le champs ! Bonne chance exorcistes ! ''

Miranda : '' Ah oui je me rappel de ce tableau il a même était peint par Elisabeth Vigée Le Brun en 1783 si je me souvient bien. J'aime beaucoup ce tableau ! ''

Komuii : '' Parfait Miranda vu que tu le connais ça vous saura surement utile lors de cette mission ''

Allen : '' Eu juste une question ? ''

Komuii : '' Ouiii mon petit Allen – kun ! ''

Allen : '' Ne m'appeler pas mon petit *grrr * Enfin bref pourquoi envoyé 4 exorcistes c'est beaucoup pour ce genre de mission ? ''

Komuii : '' Et bien nous avons apprit que des Akumas de niveau 3 s'y rendaient se qui nous fait dire que cette innocence doit être assez précieuse et si l'ennemie envois l'artillerie lourde nous aussi ^^ ai-je bien répondu à ta question mon petit Allen – kun ? ''

Allen : '' Arrêter avec vos mon petit bordel ! ''

Kanda : '' Bon sa suffit moyachii ! On y va, allez chercher vos affaire et rendez-vous dans 10 minutes à la porte d'entrée et pas de retard ! * regard foudroyant Miranda * ''

Lavi & Miranda : '' Oui Monsieur ! ''

Allen : '' Oye ne m'appelle pas moyachii ! ''

Lavi : '' sa suffit Allen pas de bagarre s'il te plait. Vient on va faire nos bagages ensemble ! ''

Allen : '' Pourquoi je ferais mes bagages avec toi on a pas la même chambre !

Bon c'est pas grave à tout à l'heure Lavi ! ''

_*Pointe dans le cœur* Lavi faisant la petite mou repart en étant complétement démoralisé._

Kanda : '' Tché ..''

Kanda excédait par tant d'idiotie et l'air toujours renfrogné sortit à son tour de la pièce suivit par Miranda qui ne peut vraiment rien faire d'autre que d'observé son démon qui hante ses misérables rêves …. Demain ils seront arrivé à Versailles pour débuter leur nouvelle mission et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que cette mission serrait surement la plus longue et la plus décisive de sa pitoyable vie !

~~ Et si son masque commence à se fissurer ? ~~ 


	3. 3ème Lune

Ohayo ! =D voici enfin comme promis le chapitre 3 d'Amour masqué ! Je vous laisse l'apprécier ;D il est assez court en plus gomen !

Je tiens à vous signalez que c'est un chapitre de transition concentré sur la relation Kanda/Miranda ! La mission c'est pour le chapitre suivant ;) un peu de patience ^^

Les perso sont toujours pas à moi mais à Hoshino sensei

Bonne lecture & stp une review quand vous avez fini pour savoir vos impressions !

ps: dans le chapitre précédent des personnes m'ont fait remarqué que Miranda en savait beaucoup sur le tableau alors que Lavi aurait été mieux placé ! très bonne remarque que je tiens a signaler à tous le monde : Lavi et Miranda sont ici très amis ainsi Miranda a passé beaucoup de temps avec Lavi dans la bibliothèque ou elle a lu beaucoup de livre concernant l'histoire de l'Art d'un peu tous les pays voilà ^0^

* * *

><p>On entendait le bruit strident des roues de la calèche qui conduisait nos exorcistes adorés vers l'illustre château de Versailles. Dehors il pleuvait à grosse goutte. Allen observait à travers la fenêtre ce mélancolique spectacle. Il était étrangement assis à coter de Kanda mais se tenant au stricte opposé de celui ci car Lavi avait insisté pour s'assoir près de Miranda histoire de pouvoir parlé de leurs amours déchus en murmurant des sous-entendu que ni Allen ni Kanda ne perdrait de temps à déchiffrer !<p>

Lavi : Hey psss , dit donc Miranda je suis un bon proffesseur finalement

Miranda : Que veux-tu dire Lavi-kun ?

L : Ba pour tout taleur tu as sortie la référence exacte du tableau de Marie-Antoinette que je t'avais montré je suis impressionné et fière de mon poulain ! **héhé **

M : Ah oui …

L : Bien sur !

Kanda qui était les bras croisés en avait marre et intervient avec son habituel nonchalance :

Kanda : Tss vous allez la fermer oui !

Lavi : Oh tu es jaloux parce que je passe trop de temps avec Miranda mon petit Yuu ! _Il donna un petit coup de coude à Miranda _

M : Ahhh … elle se mit a rougir et a bafouller

Kanda : Tss je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux Baka Usagi ! Crois moi

Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses fines lèvres mais le doute en lui fit surface. Son masque de froideur n'était là que pour caché son inquiétude en effet cette idiote n'a pas voulu qu'il emprisonne son corps avant le départ.

Flash back : PDV Kanda

Tock Tock Tock, bordel ouvre la porte ! Me voilà Kanda yuu devant la porte de cette imbécile de Miranda car une soudaine envie est née dans mon bas ventre quand j'ai surpris celle ci sortant des sources chaudes à moitié nue, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette !

Je sais ce n'est pas une bonne excuse mais Miranda est mienne et je compte bien le prouver ! Non c'est idiot de dire ça prouver à qui... surement à moi même...

Elle ouvre enfin la porte :

Kanda : - Ah enfin tu ouvre la porte

Miranda : - Kanda – kun que fais-tu i..

Kanda : - Bon sang pousse toi et ferme là par la même occasion !

J'entre de force et la plaque sur le lit comme d'habitude pourtant... Les larmes aux yeux Miranda me repousse ! 0_0 MOI, elle me repousse ! j' hallucine –'

M : - Je … je pensais que tu était énervé et ne voulais plus me parlé... Tu es un monstre Kanda laisse moi partir maintenant si c'est juste pour te vidé va trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

C'est officiel elle se fout de ma gueule ! C'est qui, qui me supplie presque de la regarder, de la serrer dans mes bras ! A moins que... non ce n'est pas possible ! D'un autre coter elle passe beaucoup de temps avec le baka usagi en ce moment. Je la relâche et sans que mon masque ce fissure.

Je veux qu'elle ne soit qu'a moi, uniquement à moi et à personne d'autre ! Je suis si égoïste...

Je repars alors direction ma chambre cette histoire m'a trop refroidi d'un coup.

Fin du flash back

La calèche s'arrêta devant un petit hotel non loin du château. Tous le monde descend mais Miranda reste un moment assise. Kanda vient alors la chercher.

Kanda : - Miranda il faut sortir de là... Aller vient avec moi

Miranda : - Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre Kanda-kun. Vraiment je ne sais pas quoi faire quand je suis près de toi... _elle avait le regard dans le vague et resté stoïque._

K : - Baka ! Et moi alors t'y pense ! Moi aussi je me tracasse la tête en essayant de comprendre tes caprice de gamine ! Tu ferais mieux d'être avec Lavi ! Vous êtes deux idiots qui se complètent parfaitement ! _Il sortit en vitesse et claqua la porte de la calèche. Miranda lui courut après sous la pluie et réussit à saisir son bras. _

M : - Merci elle lui offrait un magnifique sourire et Kanda, lui, resta plantait sur place la bouche grande ouverte.

K : - Hein ? Merci ! Mais... Mais... Pourquoi bordel ? T'es une grande MALADE tu sais ça !

Elle ne le laissa pas continué dans son délire et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle entreprit de lécher celle-ci de sa petite langue et Kanda étrangement obéit à cette appel inattendu. Il ouvrit légèrement sa bouche pour accueillir la langue de Miranda qui vient valser avec la sienne. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait initiative et Kanda ne pouvais pas dire qu'il détestait ça.

Leur baiser dura un certain temps et ils étaient tout les deux trempés jusqu'au os ! Mais ceci leur paraît bien futile ! Kanda ouvra les yeux et réitéra sa question dans un soupire :

Kanda : - Pourquoi ?

Miranda : - Et bien … _elle rougit fortement._ C'est parce que tu as enlevé ton masque devant moi même si ce n'était que pour quelques secondes...

Kanda : - Ah … Et pour le reste ?

Miranda : - Je vois pas de quoi tu parle. _Elle détourna le regard, ses joues étant déjà aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mure. _

Kanda : - Moué détourne pas le regard et dépêche de me dire qui ta donné l'idée de l'initiative du baiser improvisé parce que j'en ai marre d'être sous la pluie ! Et me dit pas que c'est toi je te crois pas !

Miranda : - ahh …lavi. elle murmura le nom de Lavi.

Kanda : - pardon répète le plus fort !

Miranda : - Lavi ! c'est lui qui ma dit qu'il fallait que je sois plus fougueuse.

Kanda : - Fougueuse ? non mais il est pas bien ce baka usagi ! Mais bon son conseil n'a pas été inutile pour une fois alors ça passe. Viens rentrons.


End file.
